twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Eponine Clark
Summary goes here! Abilities The Drug Virus: Memorising chemical compositions is possible for Eponine, most specifically of drugs – either legal or illegal. Once she has personally ingested a drug, of any sort, she can isolate the effect in her blood stream and “scan” the chemical composition, therefore memorising it and storing it in her brain. Once stored, the chemical composition remains memorised forever. Once she has memorised the chemical composition of a drug and its effects on a body, she can then transmit the effect and the drug into the body of another through skin to skin contact. As such, Eponine has the ability to transmit the effects of drugs from one person to another in much the same way a virus is spread. Biological Profile Appearance Although her height is average, Eponine Clarke is certainly not an average woman. Standing relatively normal at 5'6", Eponine is not without her curvy figure, though her busty chest and sizeable hips are not so overwhelming that her thin waist is overpowered. Her figure is distincity feminine and seductive. Her pouty cherry red lips and her hazel doe eyes are accompanied by her seemingly permanent sex ruffled dirty blonde hair - even when it is not sex that has ruffled it. Her clothes are perhaps a little too short for decency, as too her make up a little too gaudy. If her hair is rustled from sex, she does little to change it. Her lipstick smeared from making out, it remains as it is. Though she is concerned with being sexy and seductive, she is not particularly concerned with elegance and class - a fact which will certainly ruffle a few of the higher class women of New York. Personal Belongings Eponine will always carry with her a small black satin clutch, which is filled with whatever change she can find, the wads of cash she collects from her customers and a wide variety of contraceptives - never know when she'll need to work. Life in the Underground is tough and at times uncertain, so she does not really have many posessions which she treasures. She has a favourite little black dress - and she means little - that she would just die if she lost, and a collection of jewellry, make up and accessories along with her favourite clothes. Her favourite possesion, however, the one she keeps most close to her, would have to be her copy of Victor Hugo's Les Miserables. Personality Focused on the here and now, Eponine spins through life like it is a disco club - it is important to have as much fun as one can in the smallest amount of time. For this reason, Eponine searches almost nonstop for the next sensory hit - be it adrenaline, sex or drugs. A likeable girl, always smiling, there are times when perhaps that smile stretches a bit too far and the glint in her eyes becomes a tad maniacal. Happiness is important to her - not just content happiness, but ecstasy, pure unadulterated joy with life. Her seek for a thrill or for a high is so obsessive that is unhealthy. She sees no wrong with doing the amount of drugs she does, or with prostituting herself out. Being paid for the high of sex - what could be better? As well as being completely focused on all that will give her a "good time" in life, she is completely avoidant of anything depressing. Begin to talk to her about the death of something as small as your cat, she will switch off an ignore you immediately - perhaps going so far as to hum over you as you speak. Avoiding bitter reality is essential to Eponine, as is the rush of a good time. There is something psychologically wrong with Eponine, and a deep part of her knows it - but there is no way in hell she is facing it. Despite this manic personality Eponine has, there is no doubt of the brilliance and intelligence within her. Though after the Shift she abandoned her academic studies, she is still exceedingly smart and quick witted in social situations. She is perceptive of the smallest change in someone's emotion, what the smallest flicker of an eye can mean, and she is quick to pick up on it and understand it. While she may not be the best at listening to other people as they ramble on and on about their issues (how droll!), it does not mean she does not understand. Chances are, she understood your meaning within a minute of you beginning to speak, and then simply lost interest. Perhaps a little self centered, Eponine is still perceptive and understands a lot of society and human interactions - it's just that, most of the time, she simply does not give a fuck. On very rare occasions, however, Eponine is neither manically happy nor depressed, nor is she being self centered and dramatic. She drops the mad 'act' - for much of it, though she would never admit it, is an act - and is simply Eponine (or more correctly, she is Robin). She can only be herself really when she is alone, when she drops the exhausting facade she puts on, and it happens very rarely. What she says or does to anyone when she is being the girl she was before the Shift is privy only to those present. If news of it gets out, she will hurt you. Not that she really knows how. History Born into a town in England well known for its history and royal importance, the famous district of Greenwich just south of London was a birthing place which set the gentle tone of much of Robin Clarke's life. Her parents were two artistic people who passed on their love of everything creative to Robin. Her father, John, a struggling actor, was reduced to guiding tourists around the Royal Observatory, though her mother Marie was a little more well off, an acclaimed concert pianist touring the country to regale many with her music. Her family covered all the arts, drama and music, and Robin slowly grew to join this creative side - loving everything about literature and writing. Throughout school, she wrote and read, a happy artistic girl with plenty of friends and close relationships with her parents. If her parents were a little short of money sometimes, it did not really matter. It was for the sake of art. So she grew up, progressing through life at a steady and happy pace. She was cultivated through high school, and it was clear was exceptionally bright and perceptive. Her parents encouraged this, encouraging independance and thinking for oneself. It was this encouragement that led Eponine to decide to study abroad. She debated for a while on the idea of Paris, the art capital of the world, but ultimately decided that learning French would be a little too challenging. So it was with the determination of a girl who needed to see the world that she jetsetted off to Manhattan when she was to study literature at St John's University. New York life was hard to adapt to for the British girl, not least because the Americans seemed to find her accent excessively amusing, but she loved the freedom she had here. Manhattan was such a busy place in comparison to Greenwich, though she lived on campus with a couple of friends she made in classes in Queens. But the city was only a ride away, not far, and Robin loved the adventures she had around here, not least of which was delving further into literature than she had ever gone before. Her poison was definitely regency England pieces. The charm and grace those novels had captured her and brought her in. She could never help but smirk at just how fake all of their emotions were, the screen that kept their true selves from the rest of Regency society. Particularly in Jane Austen. The Shift rocked her when she had been there for a year now, nineteen years of age. There was an uproar, confusion, all over the world as everyone shifted to adpat in this new world - this new world where suddenly she could isolate the chemicals left inside her from her weed sessions with friends and replicate them. That was the least of extreme abilities, with some of her friends not even human anymore. It was strange and scary - but then there was what was happening back home. England, clamped down into a state of arrest, a dragon warlord ruling over them - the messages and calls from her parents suddenly stopped. No one was moving in or out of the country. If her parents were not dead, then they were living the life of a slave. The uncertainty ripped her apart, and there was nothing she could do to help them. Depression was all encompassing. The razor called. So did pills. But nothing worked, every time she tried she could not escape the pain that consumed her. She merely wanted to join her parents in their potential death, but she could do it. When the depression got so much that she no longer even found comfort in the familiar actions of Captain Wentworth, she decided enough was enough. Fleeing the school and her friends, she forgot who she was and where she came from. History - she didn't have one any more. She didn't even have her birth name. Renaming herself after Eponine, she identified with the Les Miserables character and her hurts and pains, becoming Eponine. She was no longer Robin. Her family ceased to be her family. Her life started now. She had heard whispers of this group, this so called collective of "Undergrounders", those who shunned the modern society and fled to indulge in themselves. She sought it out and found it - this Underground - and was astonished with the plethora of pleasurable opportunities and experiences. Drugs, sex - it was all there. Adopting a new career path in the realm of prostitution, she took as many drugs as she could, taking advanatge of her newfound ability. She even found that this wild cast of characters, the eccentric and shady members of the Underground, became a sort of family to her. The past was "forgotten" or so she tried to tell herself - the Underground and this new world was her future. Trivia Likes: Sex, drugs (particularly hallucinogenic ones), regency literature, hot chips, contraceptives, little black dresses, getting her way, laughing with friends, being told she's right, pretty makeup, dress up parties, being the centre of attention, having other people protect her, never stopping the party that is life. Dislikes: Abstinence, unprotected sex, not getting the high she thought she would, wearing no make up, being told she is wrong, Modernist literature, having to defend herself or use weapons, people who try to force her to slow down, men who give women more attention than her, women who give men more attention than her, wasting time sleeping. Strengths: Self reliant, perseverant, perceptive, understands society, intelligent, constantly looking for the enjoyment in life. Weaknesses: Self centered, bipolar and unaware of it, disdainful of those who do not approve of her, avoidant of depressing topics, can be child like, can either be manical or suicidally depressed, does not look out for others. Spiritual Convictions: Eponine could care less anymore. Growing up, she thought it would be smart to make an informed decision. She knew immediately formalised religions were not for her, but perhaps a named world view would help her. It would be good in arguments anyway. Now, if one were to ask? "Fuck God!" she would yell, then giggle girlishly at her dramatics. Allies Lucy Randolph Enemies Time Line Category:Inactive